Transformers MTMTE: Crystal Ships
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Skids is thinking a little too much, Getaway somehow is the only one who notices, Rung is one lucky mech - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE (c) Hasbro/IDW - Note Edit: Oh look! Getaway is now on the characters list! :D Cool!


** A/N: I swear, I can't see Getaway without any other accent besides being either Australian or New Zealander ha ha. He just seems like the mech who'd sound like he's from one of those countries, I dunno why my brain just says that so yeah ha ha, hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Skids wasn't really the one who'd just assume and make an automatic answer thinking its correct. Jumping straight to conclusions was not his thing, no matter how fast he learned he always made sure to calculate the outcomes and always did a great deal of foreshadowing. In his mind and also proven outside his thoughts, all his plans were completely _genius_ and especially highly effective. In battle when his CPU was learning, being taught faster than his opponent could teach it was processing all these commands, directions, options, etc. listing before him like reading a lot from a report but all of this was being selected and it was shot straight down through to his body and he did the combos all in order. Though not qualified as much in battle or skill assessing he could use this super learning ability of his to make very many decisions in his life as well, though he always thoughts about the outcomes of his actions and the recoils of them.

However right now no matter how much he thought about it and tried to come up with all the sorts of solutions, no matter how he tried to piece it together, he disliked all the outcomes. And he knew exactly why he didn't have any taste of interest towards them either, they were all completely negative, not a single one of them had a tint of a positive result. All his doubting and fear of the question was clouding his judgement on something simple, he was _actually _afraid. For several days now he had been attempting to avoid the subject that was on his mind so he wouldn't attract attention to himself, but this went with a very insufficient amount of success to well, none at all, and he was failing to shove it from his mind. This was something that super learning just couldn't fix, help or even give an attempt to succeed, brilliant plans or not.

This was something he was obviously not normally acquired to be used to and his former part-well he guessed in a way they're still partners in the senses of time and occupation-Getaway seemed to have taken more noticed than anyone else had. That being said, yes, that did include Swerve onto the list of being apart of the unknowing group of mechs on the Lost Light. But then again that wasn't really a surprise. Only eighteen months as friends and together as a crew, Skids was still a mystery really. Past, present, future but even as an open guy he was still more difficult to read than the others, especially if he was laughing and smiling. But to his hidden doubts, he was fairly approached by the shorter mech with plenty of caution under his belt.

"Hey Skids, you seem to be distracted be a smidgen of trouble there." The professional Marksman, Code Breaker and Escapologist said to him in a casual tone of sincerity, making sure he didn't apply pressure in the sense that the topic might be something one of a sensitive nature. The latter of the two looked up at him, after the second Luna-1 incident being the two's reunion and even though Skids still didn't have his memories restored but ever since everything had been explained to him in detail, his whole story, he had started to unintentionally drone on Getaway a bit. Getting to know both Getaway and himself better to the best of his understanding of what the blank would allow him to remember, all the way right down to the accent to his partner's voice pattern. After a few abbreviated moments of zoning out he formulated his answer but it had only turned out to be a plain shrug, really he had nothing to say right then and it interested for him to sit. "All, well the Rec. Room's all ours, come on, you can tell me about that troublesome smidgen you've got."

"Well...I just-Yeah..." Skids' response had been one of being spot on automatic like he had just hit the play button on a recorder. Like he had been suspecting that eventually something like this was bound to happen all along sooner or later-which really wasn't a surprise if he had-but honestly, he didn't see that bothering to elaborate the situation necessary. The Escapologist gave the Theoretician a slightly circle of a hand motion, inquiring for any further explanation to be assembled together for him, for he might be able to tell when something was bothering Skids but its not like he could read minds, that'd be too creepy for even him to handle, that's why Soundwave gave him the heebee-jeebees. "Its...Complicated..." He was assured by his amnesic colleague, but he could clearly see that he just didn't want to talk about it, he'd respect that resolve.

"Eh Skids, well, don't be afraid to come and talk to me if you wanna talk about it." Getting up he glanced back at the Outlier who almost seemed completely baffled on how fast that he escalated to ending. He probably must have gotten use to Swerve's constant nagging of always wanting be of help to him in any way, shape or form that these days he was expecting to have to put up an argument until at least one of them gave up. Holding up a servo he gave his indication of a wave in the barely placed movement as he was getting ready to head out the door. And as he started off he had least expected to be pulled back down to sit with the other, however startled or not, Skids wasn't the one who'd distress out for attention just out of nowhere. The situation was probably more serious than he had originally reflected on, a serious dilemma far too complex for him to handle alone, advice was highly encouraged.

"Rung." It was the only thing Skids had responded with his previous action. Well honestly that was a very odd thing to answer with seeing how the two's relationship was settle and smooth, what would he have issued upon? They weren't much of the arguing type unless upon how to rearrange things pleasantly for redecoration of Rung's Hab Suite since Skids didn't have one and he mainly slept in the vents anyways. Yes, a shy couple they were but not one who'd rage a "war" among each other. "Well you see, I wanna get him something...Well, I want it to be a surprise as well, secretly but...You know he's got all the Ark ships as a mini model collection as well...You know me I could probably learn crafting like a snap but I want it to be something totally different, something extremely special and rare. Got any ideas? I mean, I've got the credits to buy something...But, I dunno exactly what..."

_ Oh, bingo! That's the problem._

"Well Skids, I can't make that decision, that's for you to decide, besides, it'll come along the way, you'll find out exactly what you need to get him, promise." Getaway reassured a smile was forming on his lip's plating even though it was unable to be seen from behind his face guard it could be heard from the sound of his voice. Giving a nod, he rolled his optics and smiled, shaking his head slightly he gave his agreement to that.

"I see you've got yourself a point there. Thanks."

* * *

It had been an extremely long and tiresome day for the crew but Skids seemed to have the most enthusiastic mood more than anyone had ever seen him. Normally he was just a regular to them, the neutral carefree amnesic Theoretician who blended in kindly with the group. However today, well more like right now he seemed especially bubbly. Maybe he was just a little hyperactive, leftover energy from the battle might as well have done the trick. His first course of action was swift as he rushed over and nearly tackled Rung over in the most loving hug ever, some where baffled such as Perceptor and Fortress Maximus others like Rodimus and Drift just smiled and shook their heads as they walked by.

"Well Skids, you seem overly joyed today." Rung commented his greeting as he was being smothered up against the blue red mech's chassis in the tight affectionate embrace.

"I've got you a present." Skids nuzzled him gently, happily, adoringly as if the smaller 'bot was a God to be praised upon. "Meet you in your office in ten?"

"Of course." He smiled wandered exactly what was in store for him.

* * *

"Now, I'm not the best bot when it comes to wrapping presents so I hope the box will do just finely." Skids entered the small office shyly as he held up a good sized parcel up to the Psychiatrist who took it from him with great care before setting it gently down on the desk. It was taking everything he had to not have an outburst of wonder, curiosity and most of all, excitement. Unbonding the clips that held the box shut he lifted off the lid and set it aside. His spark skipped a few beats disrupting its rhythm as he stared down at the beautiful masterpiece and he continued to look back and forth between the gift and his lover. Awestrucked from its construction as Skids timidly rubbed the back of his helm, he almost seemed to be embarrassed about what he's given. "I took a fond looking up crafting you see...I just thought...Since you know, your Ark 5 model was broken and all...I thought-Yeah." He shook his head and shrugged, gesturing the boxed item. "I felt like I should've replaced it for you, but make it more special."

"But Skids, this was crafted from a gem that could be worth millions, prized among others because their rarity of occasionally being found buried inside moons and asteroids...And its so well crafted." Rung's gaze shifted back to the item that sat in front of him like a patient, waiting in kind and he lifted it from the box, it was already mounted delicately in it's own special glass casing. Perfectly sculpted from the gem, a model of the Ark 5 as it gave a glowing shine in the light from the tinted green. "I love it, thank you."

Skids smiled as he flicked the lights off and strolled on over, flicking a small switch on the side and a light was brought forth from the bottom panel of the case. The room sparkled to life in a mapped out green glow as it washed over the walls. Green oceans, stars, a mystery in itself as it danced all around as the light circled 'round. A beauty that could never be outmatched, not even by space and the stars, no other crystal ship in the galaxy. There was one true beauty, the one sparked by love, one that can only be given not taken.

_ "I'm glad you like it Rung, I truly am." _


End file.
